Transformers G1 Decepticon Martyr
by Iroquois Campbell
Summary: In Episode I, Megatron hatches a plot to destroy the autobots and harness energon cubes at the same time, but everything goes terribly wrong. Somehow though, Megatron will have the last laugh. Reviews are appreciated.


**Transformers Generation One: Decepticon Martyr**

Episode 1

Over 450 million years ago, a strange craft plummeted to the Earth, crashing into an ancient volcano. Inside the ship were two kinds of transforming robots from a distant planet called Cybertron. Much time passed, and these robots were revived and given new earthly forms to transform into. There were two factions; the Decepticons, bent on universal domination, and the Autobots, who cared only for the safety of the galaxy. Now in the present time, their war continues to wage on our soil.

Deep beneath the sea sat the vast decepticon base. In a long narrow corridor stood the decepticon leader, Megatron, and next to him, Soundwave.

"By the time you steal the solar capacitor and get it back here, our air forces should have the flesh creature in their possession. It is imperative you get that device and bring it here." Megatron commanded of his most trusted ally.

"As you command, Megatron." Came Soundwave's reply in his unique computer sounding voice.

---

Soundwave soared over the city of Tokyo, dodging the towering skyscrapers that took up most of the sky. Even he wasn't sure what the solar capacitor was for yet, but he possessed undying loyalty to Megatron, no matter how many times his plans seemed to fail. Unlike that fool Starscream, Soundwave never thought of trying to take the leadership in his own hands.

Finally, there it was before him; the Experimental Energy Center, where the solar capacitor was stored. It was only a matter of time before it would be in the hands of the Decepticons.

---

Meanwhile, Skywarp, Thundercracker, and Starscream flew through the sky in jet mode towards the Autobot headquarters.

"Skywarp! Thundercracker and I will distract the autobots while you teleport in and kidnap the human!" Starscream shouted as they approached the dormant volcano.

Deep inside the volcano, Teletraan 1, the trusty computer lookout for the autobots sounded the alarm. The ever-present Optimus Prime looked among the other autobots in the room. At the moment, only Bumblebee, Wheeljack, and Ironhide happened to be around.

"The decepticons are approaching fast. We've got to stop them. Transform and roll out!"

Optimus Prime transformed down into a Freightliner, Bumblebee a VW Beetle, Wheeljack into a Lancia Stratos Turbo, and Ironhide into a Nissan Onebox. All four squealed their tires as they sped out of the cave, just in time to see the three decepticon jets approaching.

All seven transformed back into robot mode, facing each other on the battlefield. Behind the four assembled autobots stood the two humans, Sparkplug and his son Spike.

"Crush 'em, Optimus!" Shouted Spike enthusiastically.

"Why have you come this time, decepticons?" Asked Optimus Prime.

"Why else, Prime?" Starscream asked sarcastically. "To destroy you!"

Starscream and Thundercracker both began firing their lasers at the autobots. Behind them, Skywarp leapt into the air and disappeared.

The autobots took evasive action to dodge the laser blasts as Spike and Sparkplug dove back inside the cave.

Ironhide transformed into car mode and raced towards Starscream. The decepticon fired frantically at the approaching vehicle, but when he failed to take his opponent out, Ironhide slammed into his legs, sending him colliding into Thundercracker.

The other three autobots were just about to help Ironhide when a scream permeated the air. They turned around just in time to see Skywarp transforming into jet mode, trapping Spike in the cockpit.

While they were distracting, Starscream and Thundercracker too transformed and the three of them soared off.

"Spiiiiiiike!" Sparkplug screamed. "Optimus, you've got to go after them!"

"Not yet, Sparkplug." Optimus responded calmly. "We've got to assemble a team, but don't worry. We'll get him back."

---

Soundwave landed on the roof of the E.E.C. building, looking down through the glass skylights. He could see humans scurrying about from different computer monitors, others carrying tools and working on equipment. In the middle of the room was a wide, cylindrical object with wires and lights all over it. Soundwave knew it to be the solar capacitor.

"Rumble, eject." He said, pressing the button on his shoulder. His chest opened up and out came a tape, which quickly transformed into a much smaller blue robot with two pounding modules for arms.

"Time to crash this party!" Rumble said with a sinister laugh. He used his arms like pistons to shatter the glass. The humans down below looked up, frightened.

"Ravage, eject."

Another tape came out of Soundwave's chest, this one transforming into a robot jaguar. Ravage leapt through the now open skylight, growling at the humans to keep them at bay.

"Decepticons!" One of them shouted as Soundwave dropped down.

Not wasting a second, Soundwave picked up the solar capacitor and looked to his smaller minions.

"Rumble, Ravage, transform."

The two reverted back into cassettes and retreated back into Soundwave's chest. With the objective in his grasp, Soundwave left the facility, heading back to the decepticon headquarters.

---

Optimus Prime stood in front of a group of assembled autobots, prepping them for the upcoming battle.

"For reasons unknown, the decepticons have kidnapped Spike. We're going to have to launch a full assault to rescue him."

"But Prime," Jazz began, "There's gotta be an easier way."

"We can take 'em full on! If that's what Prime thinks we should do, then I'm all for it!" Cliffjumper butted in.

"I fear there is no other way." Prime responded. "We'll go in two groups. I will lead the first group with Cliffjumper, Brawn, Hound, and Wheeljack. We will hold back the decepticons while the second group moves in to rescue Spike. Jazz, Bumblebee, Sunstreaker, and Sideswipe will make up the rescue team. Now, transform and roll out!"

---

Soundwave returned to the underwater base of the decepticons, delivering the solar capacitor to Megatron.

"Good, good!" Megatron commended Soundwave. "With this, we can make the weapon that will finally destroy the autobots!"

Megatron walked over to a console, hooking up the solar capacitor to another device. He punched in a button sequence which raised a tower above the water. On the top of the tower were several solar panels, and just below them was a very large cannon.

"After we destroy the autobots, we can use the device to harness as many energon cubes as we need!"

Suddenly Laserbeak, a transmetal condor flew into the room, transforming into a tape and entering Soundwave's chest. His recorded transmission began to play over Soundwave's speakers. It was the familiar voice of Optimus Prime.

"We'll go in two groups. I will lead the first group with Cliffjumper, Brawn, Hound, and Wheeljack. We will hold back the decepticons while the second group moves in to rescue Spike. Jazz, Bumblebee, Sunstreaker, and Sideswipe will make up the rescue team. Now, transform and roll out!"

"So that is their plan, eh? Then our plan worked!" Megatron laughed maniacally. "Constructicons! You will destroy the first group, and as for the second, they shall be the first to taste our solar death ray!"

---

The first group of autobots led by Optimus Prime rushed to the edge of the cliff where the sea began. As they transformed, Cliffjumper pointed to the tower jutting up from the water.

"What is that?"

"I'm not sure, but whatever it is, be careful." Optimus responded.

Suddenly, all six constructicons emerged from the water, surrounding the autobots.

"Pry them apart until there's nothing left!" Scrapper, the constructicon leader shouted.

As they grappled, the second group snuck around a higher cliff, staying low between the rock walls. Unfortunately, Skywarp and Thundercrackcer spotted them from above.

"They're over here, Megatron!"

The rescue team transformed into robot mode, but before they could even fight their foes overhead, the solar death ray fired, obliterating the cliff they were on and sending them into the sea below.

Bonecrusher, the bulldozer constructicon grappled with Hound, throwing him into a rock formation and shattering it. Brawn wasn't having much luck either, as Long Haul, the dump truck constructicon, uppercutted him, sending him flying back.

Optimus Prime was surrounded by Scrapper, Scavenger, and Mixmaster. They pummeled and kicked at his exterior, pushing him to the ground. Hook transformed into crane mode, clinging onto Cliffjumper and hurling him far out into the sea. Things began to look dire for the autobots.

Optimus Prime used all his strength to shake the three constructicons off of him. Standing up, he sent laser blasts into each of them. Long Haul, Hook, and Bonecrusher ganged up on Optimus now, pummeling him once again to the ground.

---

Sparkplug and the Dinobots, Sludge, Slag, Snarl, Swoop, and Grimlock, watched the battle unfold on Teletraan 1. Sparkplug turned to his robot friends.

"You guys have to get out there and save them, before they're all killed!"

"Grimlock want to save Optimus Prime. He strong, good leader."

"Then get out there!" Sparkplug repeated.

---

Megatron watched gleefully as the autobots continued to slide downhill. The constructicons had all but wiped out Optimus Prime's team, and Jazz's group was lost somewhere in the sea. What no one counted on though, was Cliffjumper.

The red autobot emerged quietly from the water behind the tower and slowly began to creep up it, unseen by any of the autobots or decepticons, that is, until Starscream happened to fly overhead.

"Aha! Thought you could sneak up on our death ray! Die autobot!" Flying in F-15 mode, he fired his twin lasers at Cliffjumper, trying to knock him back into the sea. Cliffjumper raised his free hand, firing his laser into Starscream's underbelly.

"Ahh! Autobot scum! No one dares hit Starscream!"

By now, Starscream and Cliffjumper had gotten the attention of Soundwave and Megatron. Soundwave instinctively pressed his eject button.

"Laserbeak, eject. Destroy the autobot."

Laserbeak flew up to join Starscream in the assault on Cliffjumper. He managed to catch the smaller decepticon though, using it as a shield from Starscream's lasers. Finally making it to the top, Cliffjumper angled the solar death ray first up at Starscream, firing a blast. The jet took a hit on the wing and nose-dived into the sea below.

"Thundercracker! Skywarp! Stop that autobot!" Megatron screamed.

But before the other jets could react, Cliffjumper angled the death ray towards Megatron, firing another blast. Just before it hit, Soundwave jumped in the way, taking the blast in the chest. He flew back from the platform, sinking into the sea.

"Soundwave! No!" Megatron shuddered, staring at Cliffjumper. "You will die for that!"

Over on the cliffs, roars could be heard as the dinobots closed in. Megatron surveyed the surroundings and cursed quietly.

"Decepticons, retreat!" As the others dove into the water to retreat into the base, Megatron shook his fist at Cliffjumper.

"You will pay for what you have done to Soundwave, with your human friends' life!" And then Megatron too dove into the water, into the sanctuary of the decepticon base.

---

It took time to regroup the autobots, but eventually they all made it back to their mountain headquarters. Before they retreated however, Cliffjumper made sure to dismantle the solar death ray.

Optimus Prime, heavily damaged like the other autobots, spoke to Sparkplug as he lay on Ratchet's repair table.

"Don't worry, Sparkplug. We'll get Spike back safely. No harm will come to him."

"I hope so, Prime. He's my boy, y'know."

"I know Sparkplug, I know."

---

The decepticons had regrouped now as well, and Megatron stood in front of them all, obviously angered.

"I have lost my best ally because of your incompetence! He was a decepticon hero! And now he is a martyr! How hard is it to kill a few lousy autobots?" Megatron turned, looking at the caged boy.

"You will pay for what they have done to Soundwave, and I promise you, flesh creature, that it will be long and painful."

_To Be Continued in the next exciting episode of…_

…_The Transformers_.


End file.
